Legacy
by Sakusha Saelbu
Summary: Due to tragic circumstances Mairu and Kururi now lives with Izaya, what life style changes will be made or will things remain the same? Warnings: Eventually will contain Shizaya!
1. Endings and Beginnings

Chapter One: Endings and Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara

Summary: This was supposed to be a one-shot that somehow grew out of hand…

X

X

* * *

X

X

"You sure you have everything?" Izaya said softly a rather caring tone it wasn't a voice anyone would be used to hearing expect for the two people in the room, his young sisters Mairu and Kururi.

Mairu and Kururi just nodded their heads silently as Izaya sighed, he knew why they were this way their rather absentee parents had recently died in a plane crash and even though their children didn't really spend time with them they still loved them in their own way.

As a result Izaya now had sole custody over his sisters, being rather protective of his sisters Izaya bought a penthouse suite in a luxury apartment complex in Ikebukuro since he decided to just have the place in Shinjuku be his office so he could live and take care of his sisters as well as allow them to remain at Raira Academy.

All their things were moved and already arranged in their rooms though due to Mairu and Kururi closeness they only needed one bedroom so the third bedroom was turned into a home office so Izaya could work from home if needed.

"Are you both hungry?" Izaya asked as they only shook their heads and quietly went to their room leaving Izaya in the living room alone. "What am I going to do with you both?" Izaya sighed as he pulled out his phone and called Namie.

"What is it Izaya, it's rather late?" Namie answered already sounding frustrated. "I will not be in need of your services for a while I will contact you if… when I need you I will transfer some money into your account think of it as a paid vacation." Izaya said tried to sound his normal mock chirpy self, but he knew he failed.

"Look it's none of my business, but are you alright?" Namie asked wondering what could be so serious that he was doing this.

"I have to take care of my sisters for a while our parents died returning from another one of their trips, I'm their guardian and they need my undivided attention at the moment so I'm taking a break I will contact my clients so don't worry. Goodbye." Izaya said as he hung up the phone as he heard a soft gasp from Namie on the other end, but knew she wouldn't call back.

Quickly emailing, calling, and texting his clients that he will be taking a vacation of sorts he got different replies many were surprisingly understanding, a few angry replies with threats mixed in, but only one called him.

"Hello Mr. Shiki I see you got my message." Izaya said as Mr. Shiki paused on the other end most likely from the lack of his teasing tone in his voice. "Everything alright Izaya you don't sound like yourself?" Shiki asked.

"I have to take care of my sisters I'm their guardian now since our parents our dead we weren't close to them, but its hit my sisters hard so I will need to get our affairs in order if it's an emergency you can contact me, but for now I will be focusing on them." Izaya said his eyes harden in seriousness that Shiki could hear over the phone.

"I understand we can handle things for a while just call us when you're ready to get back to work… look don't hesitate to call us if you need something alright all things considering you are one of us." Shiki said as slight genuine smile crossed Izaya's lips.

"Yes thank you Mr. Shiki and please do give my regards to Akabayashi." Izaya said. "Will do, good bye Izaya and take care of yourself." Shiki said.

"Good bye Mr. Shiki." Izaya said as he hung up the phone mentally making plans on what he was going to be doing tomorrow meeting with lawyers and unfortunately relatives not to mention his parents' business partners he was going to be inheriting his parents' legacy.

Quickly turning off the lights in the living room and kitchen Izaya went to his sisters' room to check on them finding them asleep. "Izaya-nii…" Kururi whispered as she was apparently awake so Izaya went over to her quietly as to not awake Mairu.

"Don't worry I will take care of you both." Izaya said as he knelt down taking her small delicate hand in his own. "Thank you… love you Izaya-nii." Kururi whispered giving a brief smile before falling back asleep.

"No one is going to harm either of you I promise." Izaya said fiercely as he pulled their comforter over their bodies and went to his room to sleep.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Morning you two hope you're hungry." Izaya smiled as he greeted his sleepy siblings as they soon woke up due to the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen as a delicious meal was spread out on the table.

"Is that Okayu (rice porridge), Miso Soup, Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), Broiled salted salmon, and Umeboshi (pickled Ume plums) along with steamed rice?" Mairu asked as she couldn't believe it, it was a long time since they had a traditional breakfast like this.

"Yes dig in I have to take you both to school to handle some paper work that is if you two want to attend classes today?" Izaya asked as his sisters immediately dug into breakfast eating hungrily since they skipped out on dinner last night as well as it being delectable.

After the twins looked at each other for a second Mairu replied, "Yeah we can go besides we need to do something to take our minds off things and you probably need to work."

"Actually I was in need to time off anyway so I am taking a break to get things in order to be honest I don't know if I will be working like that again, our parents left quite the legacy behind." Izaya said honestly.

"Yeah that's right the business." Mairu murmured as they eat their breakfast quietly only talking a bit to break up the silent atmosphere. Soon they were on their way to Raira where Izaya filled out forms such as emergency contact information.

"Alright I handled everything here now what…" Izaya said to himself as he took a cab to Shinjuku to pick up a few things mostly personal effects from his apartment/office there especially Celty's head he knew what he had to do.

X

X

X

* * *

X

[Is that what I think it is?] Celty shook as she could barely type out on her cell phone, holding it out for Izaya to read as he paid her a visit luckily Shinra was away on call.

"Yes it's your head it somehow came into my possession a while back look I would prefer if you don't ask my reasons as to why I kept it this long or why I am giving it to you now." Izaya said as he set it down on the coffee table in front of her.

[I understand thank you for returning it, but if you don't mind can you keep it for a while. I am worried about what might happen, if my memories of the past would affect who I am now so until I make affirmed decision hold onto it besides my head seems comfortable around you.] Celty wrote as Izaya looked down to see Celty's head smiling.

"I will, thank you for trusting me with this." Izaya smiled as Celty's head blushed a bit, seeing Izaya genuinely smile was quite the sight luckily Izaya wasn't looking as he placed the contained back in the case he carried it in and left the apartment.

A few moments later Shinra came back in his normal upbeat lovesick fashion though he quickly noticed Celty's mood. "Celty is something wrong?" Shinra asked.

[Izaya had my head and he came to return it not too long ago.] Celty replied as Shinra's eyes widen in shock, he had a feeling Izaya had it, but he didn't see Celty's head anywhere around as he looked about the apartment.

[I told him to hold onto it for the moment now that I know where it is and that it is safe I'm not worried about it anymore. That and he told me he might not be in business for a while, but he will contact me if it's an emergency.] Celty informed Shinra.

"That doesn't sound like Izaya something must have happened." Shinra murmured as he went to his laptop, he wasn't an information gathering wizard like Izaya, but he knew how to find information if he needed to, as he quickly got his answer in the form of the obituaries, Izaya's parents had died recently.

[No wonder he seemed different I hope he will be alright.] Celty typed on her laptop next to Shinra's. "They weren't close, but now that his parents are gone Izaya is going to have a lot more responsibilities." Shinra sighed.

[I know he has his two sisters to take of but it seems as if you're talking about something else.] Celty wrote as she turned to face Shinra.

"Not a lot of people associate the name Orihara to Setsugen the successful data and communications company." Shinra said as Celty froze in shock. [What? That's a multi-billion dollar company you mean that Izaya is now the heir to that company?]Celty gasped.

"Yes, you see no matter how you look at it Izaya is a genius, the business was doing well before Izaya got involved around middle school Izaya made programs and algorithms that took the family business to the next level however Izaya was not one to be tied down so after the threat of shutting everything down he was let free, as well as the promise not to tie down his sisters either, it's why his relationship with his parents was estranged." Shinra explained.

"However Izaya loved information thus he became an information broker even graduating with multiple degrees in record time in library science, law, social sciences, and liberal arts. For all his shady connections he has close ties to the government and many businesses, if Izaya took over the company he could be even more untouchable than he is now, why do you think the police don't mess with him, he holds quite a bit of power." Shinra further explained.

[That explains a lot, but will he take it over I know how much Izaya values his freedom he might no longer be able to do the things he normally does if he takes over the company.] Celty wondered.

"That's what I want to know, but only time can tell Izaya will do anything for his sisters despite their weird relationship they love each other and I know for a fact that nothing is valued more than his sisters, quite a few people have suffered due to mistreating them, they were bullied at school before Izaya stepped in… that poor girl's family was never the same, they even left the country in fear." Shinra said as he shook his head.

[Well one thing is for sure I think the city will be more peaceful with Izaya taking care of his sisters full time.] Celty typed.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"What are we going to do the owners and CEOs are dead with that brat being heir we might as well take our money and run!" An older gentleman with graying black hair, dark blue eyes dressed in an expensive business dark brown suit yelled to the other four people in the room.

"Calm down Yoshida I'm sure Izaya will just leave things in our hands he's having too much fun being an information broker." An older woman with silvery white hair tied in a classical bun and green eyes dressed in a skirt navy blue suit set.

"Oh do you think so Tsuki that brat threaten to shut down this company before when his parents wanted him to take more of an interest in the company instead of playing games with that Shizuo Heiwajima. He gives his family a bad name by causing all that damage!" Yoshida shouted.

"Tsuki is right, in fact he might actually want to take a more active role and help preserve his parents legacy to insure his sisters' futures so all this arguing is pointless." A younger male with slick brown hair and soft brown eyes dressed in a black suit said softly.

"Thank you for being reasonable Kei I wish Yoshida wouldn't yell so much he might have a heart attack." A middle age woman with long blond hair and purple eyes in an olive green pants suit chuckled sardonically.

"What was that Seiko you have a lot of nerve to say that to me, I have seniority!" Yoshida yelled. "I thought that was you Yoshida still as loud as ever." Izaya purred as he leaned against the doorway dressed in a black three-piece suit that hugged his lithe body.

"Mr. Orihara!" They all shouted in shock to find him there wondering how long he was actually there, they all broke out into a cold sweat, Izaya hasn't been in direct contact with the company in ten years.

"You forget yourself Yoshida you may have worked here longer than anyone in this room, but they are equal footing in both position and stock holdings, if you wish to speak of seniority look no further than me. I hold the most power or have you forgotten I am now the owner and CEO of this company, hold the most stock holdings as well as the fact it is my systems making sure this place keeps making money." Izaya smirked as he took his seat at the head of the table leaning against the table linking his fingers together.

"So have you all just been arguing like children or have you done anything productive at all such as contact our investors, the other shareholders, the employees, the media, anything at all… no don't worry I've handled it all since you are all so incompetent." Izaya said with a glare.

"This company isn't going anywhere, I will be taking a more active role in it since my parents left me with a bunch of morons, you may hold stock in the company, but your positions in the company are not safe if you don't show me that you deserve your ridiculously large and fancy offices I will have you fired." Izaya said seriously as the people in the room shook in fear at his fiery gaze.

"Riana if you would please." Izaya said to the young woman with short black hair cut in a bob style, her cool turquoise colored eyes swept the room finding it satisfying to see these rather arrogant people put in their place. The dark gray skirt suit hugged her body nicely as she crossed the room going around the table placing folders in front of the main shareholders and executives of the company.

"Before you is the action plan I am implementing it's not up for negotiation this will happen so know that any disapproval will be ignored." Izaya said.

"You can't do this! This is not how your parents do business they would be ashamed of you!" Yoshida yelled as everyone silently turned their fearful eyes to Izaya whose smile never left his face.

"Oh, but I can and of course I know they are ashamed of me since I wasn't the good little genius they could exploit. As for you my dear Yoshida I would hate for anything to happen to you, you're not in the greatest health are you?" Izaya said silkily as the color drained from the Yoshida's face.

"That vacation home in the Caribbean where you keep your mistress would be in danger if you continue to speak to me as if I'm a child and not your boss deserving of respect. So do feel free to piss me off further, no… I didn't think so." Izaya's crimson eyes became quite cold.

"Anyway please read the action plan as for me I have other things I need to attend to, an estate to get in order and other such affairs. Be here tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp I expect you all to know this action plan inside and out by then, there will be a quiz!" Izaya chirped as he got up out of his seat and skipped out the room as everyone was just frozen in their seats not knowing what to say or if they should all the while Riana standing in the corner smirked amused by the new CEO, thinking she wouldn't quit after all now that Izaya is in charge.

X

X

* * *

X

X

After a rather taxing meeting with the family's lawyers and finally getting all his affairs in order Izaya was on his way to pick up his sisters that was until a stop sign flew over his head and blocked his path.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed as he turned to face an angry blond and his boss, Tom who was shaking his head at the blond rubbing the bridge of his nose it seemed Shizuo was quite irritated all day claiming he could smell the flea all over Ikebukuro.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro and did you really think that suit was a good enough disguise that I couldn't sniff you out!" Shizuo shouted.

"Look I don't have time for you I have to pick up my sisters." Izaya said turning to leave shocking Tom, he knew Izaya had sisters, but Izaya rarely ever abandoned messing with Shizuo even if he was on business.

"Yeah right flea you don't care about them everyone knows that!" Shizuo shouted as Izaya stiffened and slowly turned back around, all emotion drained from his face as Tom slowly inched away from Shizuo he could clearly see that was the wrong thing to say though Shizuo in his anger was blissfully unaware.

"Care to repeat that?" Izaya hissed. "You heard me louse!" Shizuo yelled only to get the answer in the form of a blindingly fast knife cutting his cheek as it was deeply lodged in the telephone pole behind him, blood poured from his wound.

"I won't miss again Shizuo." Izaya said solemnly as Shizuo was snapped out of his usual Izaya induced anger to see how pissed off Izaya was. "What the hell is your problem flea?" Shizuo asked never seeing Izaya this livid before.

"Like I said I don't have time for this, school lets out in a few minutes so I need to be there to pick my sisters up get in my way again and the next knife is going in your heart." Izaya said gravely as he left without another word this time Shizuo didn't stop him.

"Wow what's wrong with him? I never seen him angry before especially not this angry and what was with the suit he normally doesn't dress like that." Tom wondered aloud as Shizuo only fished out his cell phone to call the only person he knew that would have answers.

"Hey Shinra I need answers I just ran into Izaya and…" Shizuo was quickly cut off. "What happened was he acting normally?" Shinra quickly asked.

"No the louse was pissed, but that was after I said he didn't care about his sisters, he made some bullshit excuse about picking them up from school or something." Shizuo said.

"Shizuo you absolute idiot! Are you hurt? Are you bleeding anywhere?" Shinra rapidly asked. "Just on the cheek, what is this about Shinra you know something?" Shizuo asked.

"Listen Izaya, Mairu, and Kururi's parents died a few days ago so Izaya is now their guardian and as you can see he is taking things seriously. I know you don't like Izaya and think of his as the scum of the Earth, but he cares for his sisters he's made it clear to those who might harm that that he wasn't against directly getting involved in retribution and you know Izaya never likes to get directly involved it screws with his moral ambiguity. So do us all a favor and don't piss him off until things get to normal if they ever do, look there is more I can't explain over the phone so come over to my place." Shinra said before hanging up.

"Damn looks like I have to visit Shinra for more answers the short of it is that Izaya's parents are dead and he is in fact taking care of his sisters." Shizuo said to Tom whose eyes widen in shock.

"Whoa I may not like the guy, but that's rough look Shizuo I know you have a grudge against him, but for a while just let him alone." Tom asked.

"Yeah I was already asked by Shinra so I'll cut him a break especially since it looks like he's not out to cause trouble." Shizuo said as he waved goodbye to Tom before heading over to Shinra's place.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Soon Shinra and Celty explained things to Shizuo who sat on the couch in shock at what he just heard. "Are you sure you trust him with it?" Shizuo asked Celty.

[Yes, my connection with it was reestablished the moment I saw it, for some reason my head smiled in Izaya's presence so he can't be all bad.] Celty replied.

"Besides from what I hear Izaya is going to be taking over his family's company and raising his sisters full time, he's contacted his clients and told them he's closing up shop for a while, he's going to be too busy to cause trouble so for all our sakes leave him alone. He's going to be dealing with a lot so having you chase him around is not going to help, let this grudge go Shizuo." Shinra said unwaveringly.

"Look as long as he stays out of my life I'll stay out of his!" Shizuo yelled, he was angry that Izaya was going to get away with all the things he's done, but settling his score with Izaya isn't just affecting just Izaya it will be affecting Mairu and Kururi not mention everyone who worked at Setsugen since Izaya is in charge of it.

["Thank you Shizuo."] Shinra and Celty said in unison. "Yeah whatever look I'm heading home, I'll see you later." Shizuo said as he walked out the door.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Hmm?" Shizuo looked up to see Mairu, Kururi, and Izaya come out of Russia Sushi just as he was heading inside to grab dinner, everyone quickly running away to get distance between the two infamous men.

"Shizuo-nii how are you?" Mairu smiled as Kururi nodded her head in greeting. "Fine, and you two… you're doing alright?" Shizuo asked.

"Just fine Izaya-nii took us out for dinner I never knew Ootoro was so good!" Mairu grinned as Kururi nodded her head in agreement. "Ah another person sees the light yes Ootoro truly is the food of the gods." Izaya smiled down at his two sisters as they giggled at their brother.

Shizuo didn't know what to say he's never seen this side of Izaya before, it seems today was a lot of firsts for him concerning Izaya. "Well see you around!" Mairu said as she waved goodbye as the Orihara siblings left for home, everyone in shock at no fight broke out as they were actually quite civil to each other.

Noticing the stares he was getting Shizuo decided to go inside to avoid getting pissed off. "Oh Shizuo have you come for delicious sushi!" Simon greeted him.

"Yeah some to go would be nice." Shizuo said as Dennis went to work on Shizuo's order already knowing what the blond wanted. "Shizuo you seen Izaya outside and did not fight him, have you both realize fighting is bad?" Simon said as he witnessed the interaction between the two.

"Let's just say I'm giving the flea a reprieve, he's got a lot on his plate or so Shinra told me so as long as he's not going to bother me anymore I won't bother him." Shizuo said.

"You know most of the time it was you chasing after him every time he set foot in Ikebukuro." Dennis commented as he handed Shizuo his order all the while Shizuo blushed at the statement, it sounded so wrong to him.

"And now I'm not anymore, thanks for the food." Shizuo said paying for his food and quickly leaving. "Damn fool doesn't have a clue, does he?" Dennis sighed to Simon.

"No, Shizuo is in denial, but as they say absence makes the heart grow fonder." Simon said as Dennis smirked. "You actually got it right this time, but yeah wonder how long it will take Shizuo to miss Izaya and his antics." Dennis chuckled.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Notes: I wish to say I don't proclaim to be an expert of business terminology so if I got things wrong... well... sorry about that. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed my story though I have no idea when I will update the thing I did this on a whim while working on my other stories, bye for now!


	2. Assumptions and the Asses Who Make Them

Chapter Two: Assumptions and the Asses Who Make Them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Author's Note: Well might as well see how far this goes, I grew to like this story. Stupid muse wouldn't leave me alone.

X

X

* * *

X

X

A comfortable routine was taking place in the Orihara Family household, it's been a couple of weeks since the death of their parents and they have begun to adjust to the changes in their lives.

Izaya would get up early have his sisters' uniforms cleaned and pressed though Kururi still preferred to wear her gym uniform throughout the day instead of the normal school uniform, just a quirk Izaya had already grown used to.

He would pulled out a suit to wear for work which were variations of the suit he normally wore though now he managed to find a long black trench coat with his beloved fur-trim though the color of the fur was a dark crimson, Mairu picked it out saying it would good on him and she was right.

Izaya had breakfast ready just in time for his siblings to wake up as they talked about any subject that came to mind mostly about school and work, Izaya carefully listening to make sure no one was bothering his sisters though Mairu did most of the talking.

After clearing away breakfast they went to the car Izaya invested in to take his sisters to school and head onto work, he always had a drivers' license but never bothered to get a car of his own not that he couldn't afford it, but he preferred to take buses, trains, or just to walk so he could be around his beloved humans however he had a tight schedule to keep and couldn't allow himself to be late.

During lunch that he cooked himself or had Simon deliver to him, Izaya would check up on his old internet haunts such as the Dollars' forums chuckling at all the rumors pertaining to him, everyone were either happy, scared, or confused as to why he wasn't causing trouble or working as an informant.

After striking fear in the more incompetent or too full of themselves employees by going about his daily rounds that he always picked a different time to keep everyone on their toes he would go to pick up his sisters and made sure they did their homework before releasing them upon the streets of Ikebukuro as long as they came home for dinner.

Izaya would often go with them upon their invitation as Mairu and Kururi guilt him into buying all the latest Yuuhei merchandise, at the same time he would make them go with him to the bookstore so he could add to his already vast collection, it seems he turned his apartment/office in Shinjuku into his personal library since he found little time to go there anymore as of late except to drop off another book in his collection.

Then they would make dinner together though Kururi and Izaya banned Mairu from the kitchen she wasn't very skilled culinary wise and was mostly assigned chopping or peeling duty. During dinner they would either watch television or just talk amongst themselves, it was a rather familial atmosphere they missed when Izaya moved out.

After dinner they would watch a movie each taking turns of whose choice it was though Izaya was subjected to what seemed to be a Yuuhei Hanejima marathon, but seeing his sisters' smiles made it worth it besides he begrudgingly admits he wasn't a bad actor in fact Izaya often wondered how a naturally expressionless guy could be such a good actor.

Once the movie was over it was time for bed which he tuck his sisters in, kissed them goodnight and retired to his own room unless he had more work to be done, and that was the Orihara Family's routine.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"So it looks like it is Western style, today?" Mairu murmured as she and Kururi saw scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and various fruits for breakfast before they took a seat at the table.

"Yeah we're out of salmon, rice and pickled plums as well as the stuff to make Miso soup I prefer to make it from scratch." Izaya said as he was writing out a grocery list.

"That and a bunch of other stuff I guess we have to go grocery shopping after school." Mairu said as Izaya nodded his head. "It shouldn't take too long you'll be trolling the streets before you know it." Izaya smirked, earning giggles from his sisters.

"Miss it?" Kururi asked Izaya as she and Mairu both looked at their brother, they knew he loved to cause chaos and watching the results. "A little, but some things are more important besides I get a thrill from terrorizing my senior shareholders especially since they all believe they are so intelligent and much more experienced than I am at the business." Izaya chuckled.

"Yeah by the way we noticed you haven't been fighting with Shizuo-nii lately in fact you haven't run into him since that night a couple of weeks ago." Mairu mentioned as Izaya nearly choked on his tea he was drinking while she spoke.

"To be honest I've been rather busy and it's usually him that finds me." Izaya replied thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling as his sisters looked at each other meaningfully.

"Hey Izaya-nii we have something to do after school can you handle the grocery shopping alone?" Mairu asked. "Sure it's fine I can't expect you both to hang around me all the time." Izaya mocked sighed as Mairu and Kururi rolled their eyes at Izaya's dramatic behavior. Soon they were dressed and ready to take on the world.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Have a good day at school! I'll see you when you get home!" Izaya waved to his sisters as they waved back, noticing many of the girls in the school yard blushed at seeing Izaya, which Mairu and Kururi weren't very happy about ever since Izaya took a more active role in their lives the bullies vanished, but the fangirls took their place.

They would often get invites to socialize with them in the hopes they could become friends so they could get close to their brother unfortunately for them being Izaya Orihara's sisters means you have to be alert to people's motives something Izaya taught them very well.

"Oh he's so handsome…" Fangirl number one gushed. "I know they are so lucky to have a good looking caring older brother like Izaya my brother is such a homely looking asshole." Fangirl number two hissed in jealousy.

"I heard he cooks all their meals for them, you've seen their homemade lunches it always smells so amazing!" Fangirl number three sighed.

"Yeah and I saw them at the mall a few days ago, he bought everything they asked for without complaining, and I heard he was owner and CEO of Setsugen that huge company so he's extremely wealthy." Fangirl number four stated. "So lucky!" The Fangirls sighed in unison.

"It must be tough for you guys." Anri said as she walked over to Mairu and Kururi, she was never close to them due to them being related to Izaya, but lately she saw a change in Izaya that made her want to approach his sisters to find out more in a way she was no better than the fangirls, but Izaya is a dangerous man and their paths have crossed more than once.

"What do you mean?" Mairu asked instantly on guard. "I heard about what happened, I lost my parents too now you only have your brother to take care of you now." Anri whispered after stating her condolences.

"Not really." Kururi commented. "She means our parents weren't close to any other us, Izaya-nii took care of us for the most part anyway he would make sure we had food to eat, clothes to wear, and made sure we took care of ourselves properly all our parents gave us was money." Mairu elaborated as Anri's eyes widen in shock.

She never knew Izaya even cared about his sisters, "Yeah you're just like everyone else you think you know our brother based on his reputation sure we know what he's capable of and the horrible things he's done, but he's our brother the only one who really cares about us." Mairu sneered.

"But he has done terrible things are you really defending him?" Anri glowered right back. "We're family." Kururi replied.

"That's right it's always been us against the world, anyway don't bother us again we know all about people trying to use us, it's been happening to us all our lives." Mairu said sending a rather lethal glare before taking Kururi by the hand and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Mikado asked as he hung back listening to what was said but not joining in. "That entire family is twisted." Anri sighed.

"There are two sides to every story and the way they made it sound was it wasn't just them being used, they could have been talking about Izaya as well." Mikado commented.

"You really think so?" Anri asked. "I do, people like Izaya aren't born that way something makes them that way anyway we better get going or we're going to be late for class." Mikado said.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Man oh man I'm tired how is it that my work load has tripled since the new boss came in." A rather lanky man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and soft green eyes sighed while standing in the break room pouring a cup of coffee.

"Stop complaining Yugo do you want the boss to hear you?" A shorter man with shoulder-length dark blue hair and black eyes wearing glasses sighed from the table he was laying his head down on.

"You act like he's some sort of ninja, Kane." Yugo chuckled as he took a seat. "You didn't hear the rumors about Izaya Orihara… he was a dangerous informant, a master at parkour, and used to duke it out in the streets with that Shizuo Heiwajima." Kane whispered.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence that they shared the same name or something." Yugo waved his hand in dismissively. "No there are videos on the internet and everything I got some on my phone, take a look." Kane said as Yugo got up and leaned over his coworker to look at the video.

As a video of Izaya and Shizuo squaring off, Izaya throwing deadly looking knives with accuracy though they did nothing Shizuo other than a few cuts and destroying his bartender uniform all the while Shizuo threw objects no normal man could throw as Izaya dodged them with ease, taunting Shizuo which only made his angrier.

"Damn you weren't kidding I had no idea how insane our boss was." Yugo gasped. "I know who picks a fight with Shizuo Heiwajima I'm surprised he isn't a stain on the street." Kane agreed.

"I guess he's lucky." Yugo said as Kane nodded his head. "Or he's quite skilled at dealing with Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he appeared behind Yugo and Kane, as the two men stiffened in fright, their faces paled as they slowly turned to face their smiling boss.

"Mr. Orihara!" Yugo and Kane screamed in unison. "That video brings back memories I believe it was spring the Cherry Blossoms were blooming do you know that legend behind Cherry Blossoms, they used to be white before the blood of the fallen soaked the earth causing the trees' roots to absorb the blood turning the blossoms into a lovely shade of red or pink." Izaya smiled as the atmosphere turned cold.

"Anyway I better get back to work have a nice day." Izaya grinned before gliding out the room leaving two very frightened men. "I take it back he's scarier than Shizuo Heiwajima at least all you get from dealing with him his broken bones." Yugo whimpered.

"Yeah I have a feeling that if you piss Mr. Orihara off you disappeared." Kane whispered as he shook in his seat. "Hey guys!" Riana smiled in the doorway of the break room as Yugo and Kane screamed in fear before running out the break room.

"What's with them?" Riana asked. "Just eager to get back to work, I love seeing my employees hard at work." Izaya chirped from the other side of the break room door before heading back to his office.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: I know Shizuo didn't make an appearance in this chapter, but he will in the next. And Izaya isn't completely changed he has an entire company of people to torment so his trolling days aren't over.


	3. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Chapter Three: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara wish I did though.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"This will work?" Kururi asked Mairu as the glasses wearing twin grinned mischievously. "Yes, you call Izaya-nii and tell him exactly what I told you to tell him while I deal with Shizuo-nii." Mairu said confidently as Kururi nodded her head as she watched Mairu wait around the corner holding what looked to be an ice cream cone.

Suddenly she ran around the corner and ran into a familiar blond who cursed having ice cream smeared all over his vest. "Look what you did Shizuo-nii that was the last one I had well looks like you will have to buy me a new one." Mairu smiled.

"What? You ran into me I should ask you to pay for dry-cleaning!" Shizuo yelled all the while Kururi called her brother as Mairu and Shizuo argued.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Hello Kururi is something wrong?" Izaya asked as he was inside the grocery store finishing up the shopping. "Ice cream." Kururi said softly into her cell phone.

"Ice cream don't we have some at home?" Izaya asked. "Last one." Kururi replied. [Mairu ate the last one already.]

"I see well alright I'll see you two when I get home try not to get into too much trouble." Izaya chuckled before hanging up.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Alright already I'll get you some more ice cream!" Shizuo shouted throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Good now head to that grocery store about a block away that's where I bought it, I want a specific brand it's called Nutty Buddy." Mairu said.

"Whatever I'll get your damn cone!" Shizuo growled as he stomped towards the grocery store as Mairu and Kururi followed along, but maintained a distance as they caught a glimpse of Izaya standing in the frozen food section just as Shizuo walked towards the very came section not paying attention as he was too busy muttering angrily.

"Flea?" Shizuo asked in shock as he bumped into Izaya who was about to grab a container of Nutty Buddy, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest as he fought to not allow the blush to rush to his face.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked up in shock his pale cheeks pinking slightly before he was able to get them under control, it was a while since he seen him in fact the last time he saw him was outside of Russia Sushi.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuo asked as Izaya merely raised a slender eyebrow earning a rather sheepish look from Shizuo, of course what else would you do at a grocery store besides shopping.

"So how about you indulging your sweet tooth?" Izaya asked, knowing Shizuo was rather fond of sweets and already noticed the ice cream stain on his vest.

"Well…" Shizuo murmured as he looked back to see the twins have already left now knowing he had been set up, but he felt Izaya had nothing to do with it this time around.

"Yeah I was picking up some ice cream." Shizuo said as it was the truth. "Oh well let me get out of your way then." Izaya said as he grabbed a container of Nutty Buddy and shifted out of the way as Shizuo grabbed one as well.

"That's funny you like the same kind as my sisters." Izaya said as he looked over Shizuo's shoulder to see Mairu and Kururi smile at him from outside giving him a pair of thumbs up.

"I'm sorry about my sisters if you want I can pay to have that cleaned for you." Izaya sighed he knew they were up to something ever since this morning, but he had no idea what he taught them too well it seems.

"It's alright I suppose even they noticed we haven't been seeing each other for a while… I mean…" Shizuo stuttered as his statement sounded more like that had a friendlier relationship than fighting each other out in the streets.

"I understand things have change. For one thing you seem to be of better temperament you're not throwing heavy objects at me at the moment." Izaya smirked, but it lacked the condescension it usually cared that would normally make Shizuo's blood boil.

"And you're not throwing sharp lethal knives at me either." Shizuo retorted as they made their way towards the check-out line. "Well I have a new image to maintain can't give a reason for my shareholders to try and have me removed from my position." Izaya murmured.

"Hmm?" Shizuo asked wondering what Izaya meant, as far as he knew Izaya was head of the company and a pretty smart guy so he should be able to remain the CEO that and his ability to cover his ass to protect himself.

"They hate me… they always have hated me since I didn't want to be my parents good little puppet and continue to make systems and collecting information to make them all wealthier than they already are." Izaya replied without meaning to as his eyes widen in shock at what slipped out.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone, who would believe me. Anyway you're in charge now and the Izaya I know doesn't take shit from anyone you'll have them under your heel in no time." Shizuo said as Izaya blushed a bit.

"Thank you Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he paid for his groceries and waited for Shizuo to pay for his. "Come on I'll give you a ride home it's the least I can do because of my sisters." Izaya said as he have Mairu and Kururi a pointed look which only gained smiles as they ran to Izaya's car and sat in the back.

"They're a handful, huh." Shizuo commented chuckling at Izaya looking rather exhausted at having to deal with them. "You have no idea." Izaya muttered as Shizuo helped Izaya put his items in the trunk before getting in the passenger seat.

"I had no idea you even had a license." Shizuo said watching Izaya drive out the parking lot and down the street. "Driving is a skill everyone should have even if they don't use it." Izaya said not even bothering to ask for directions nor did Shizuo give Izaya any, they both knew Izaya was aware of where Shizuo lived.

"Home sweet home." Izaya said as he pulled up to Shizuo's apartment complex. "Thanks for the ride." Shizuo said leaning against the door after having got out of the car, Izaya briefly smiled at the blond a bit surprised at Shizuo being so polite to him.

"No problem and if you change your mind about the dry cleaning give me a call, you know my number." Izaya said as Shizuo nodded his head, shutting the passenger side door and went inside the lobby, waving goodbye as he went.

"So do two mind explaining what you were doing?" Izaya asked his sisters turning around to face them not amused at the innocent faces they tried to pull off.

"You two were avoiding each other so we got you two together to get over your awkwardness you can thank us now." Mairu said chirpily.

"… Thank you." Izaya said softly turning around as to not show them the bright red blush on his as Mairu and Kururi both smiled at their brother, they knew Izaya felt more than hatred for Shizuo as his feelings had changed long ago.

"Dinner." Kururi said. "Yeah I do have to make dinner, let's go home." Izaya chuckled as he drove towards home never knowing that Shizuo watched them leave from his apartment eating an ice cream cone.

"Damn Orihara(s)… at least they have good taste in ice cream." Shizuo gave a humorless chuckle before turning away from the window, his heart still pounding from seeing Izaya again.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Short chapter I know, but think of this as an interlude to the next chapter. It took me a while to decide how I was going to make Izaya and Shizuo see each other again and this came to mind, why not let the twins set them up.

The next chapter is when the plot thickens things can't be all rainbows and fluffy white clouds there has to be obstacles besides you didn't really think the shareholders were going to take Izaya's takeover laying down, did you?


	4. Late Night Musings and Meetings

Chapter Four: Late Night Musings and Meetings...

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

X

X

* * *

X

X

[Several Weeks Prior]

A comfortable routine was taking place for Shizuo Heiwajima, it has been a couple of weeks since he had last seen Izaya in front of Russia Sushi, once he got home he made a promise to himself to try to tolerate Izaya's existence though it was only because Celty and Shinra asked him as well as the fact he felt sorry for Orihara Family's predicament.

He had no idea what it was like to lose your parents since his was still alive and well, though they don't often talk, but at least they are among the living, he knew the Orihara Family had a rather abnormal relationship with one another, but they were still family so even Izaya must have felt **something** after finding out his parents had died.

In any case Shizuo felt a bit at ease at not having to deal with Izaya on a daily basis, no more schemes, or plots to ruin his life or the lives of others due to him having a large company to run so Shizuo believed he was getting the peace he finally deserved.

He would get up in the morning make a simple breakfast mostly eggs, bacon, sausage, and milk he needed his protein and calcium or so Shinra told him due to his muscles and bones needing more than normal most likely because of his strength.

He took a shower and got dressed before leaving his apartment to meet with Tom just outside the office to get their daily assignments, collecting debts was more than shaking down assholes who try to skip out on their responsibilities there was some paperwork involved though he didn't have to deal with it thankfully enough.

After chasing, catching, and threatening people who either tried to weasel their way out of paying, cried for mercy, or actually paid the money those were few and far between Tom and Shizuo would have lunch they mostly would stop by Russia Sushi where Dennis would have their orders ready.

However, lately Dennis and Simon would often ask Shizuo about Izaya of which Shizuo would always say he hadn't seen him nor did he care, resulting in disappointed or frustrated looks from the two, sometimes Tom would even get him a rather pointed look, but no one would say anything else.

Lunch soon ended and it was back to work and after a few hours Tom would call it quits for today and Shizuo and him would go their separate ways wishing each other a good evening, Tom knew not to offer Shizuo dinner because he would only get declined.

Shizuo wasn't one to hang out late, he was a man of solitude preferring to be alone either out of habit or because he actually like the peace. So Shizuo walked home passing by a few people he knew, Celty or Kadota which he would give a friendly wave before moving on until he reached home the only detour would be the local grocery store to pick something up when needed, and that was Shizuo's routine.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Damn it there's nothing to do…" Shizuo sighed as he stretched out on his sofa smoking quietly, he realized that he smoked less since Izaya was no longer around to bother him he now just did it out of habit… "Maybe I'll quit…" Shizuo murmured as he stared up at the ceiling deep in thought.

"I wonder what the flea is up to." Shizuo said to himself before shaking his head to banish that thought, gritting his teeth in anger, but it wasn't Izaya he was angry at it was at himself for thinking about the man.

"I finally have him out of my life and I still can't stop thinking about him, is it because he was always there even when I didn't want him to be, do I really miss him?" Shizuo sighed closing his eyes trying to relax, but all he could see in his mind's eye is Izaya's smirking face, cheerfully laughing as he dodged vending machines and street signs.

"Fuck it I'm going to bed." Shizuo growled as he went to his room, putting his half smoked cigarette in a nearby ashtray, stripped off his clothes, turned off the lights and plopped into bed.

Turning to his right he grabbed his alarm clock to set it, which had a couple of pictures next to it, one was of him and Celty though she had her helmet on, some street photographer wouldn't take no for an answer and wanted a picture of two of Ikebukuro's strongest.

The other picture was of Shinra, Kadota, Izaya, and himself during their high school days it was the day before graduation and Shinra insisted on a picture of all his friends. So after begging and a few bribes Izaya and Shizuo sat down together and took a picture with Shinra and Kadota.

But at the last minute Izaya threw his arms around Shizuo's shoulders in a semblance of a hug making the blond blushed rather brightly for the camera, in turn Shinra was laughing outright while Kadota smirked both looking up at Shizuo and Izaya who was truly smiling for a change, his crimson eyes sparkled vibrantly.

"Damn flea always causing trouble even when he's not around." Shizuo smiled briefly before setting his alarm and going to bed, dreaming of the chase he gave up wondering if he'll be able to do it again in the future.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Meanwhile a late night private meeting between the senior shareholders was taking place in an undisclosed location though it looked to be your typical cliché abandoned warehouse.

"So what are we going to do about that little bastard?" Yoshida huffed, his face looking quite red already just the thought of Izaya made his blood boil, he truly hated Izaya.

"Embarrassed that he aired out your dirty laundry in front of us like that, please… everyone knew about your mistress you're not as discreet as you think you are." Kei chuckled earning a snarl from the older gentleman.

"Come now boys do try to be civil I want to get this meeting over with." Seiko purred as she lit a cigarette for herself looking all too composed.

"Why the rush I'm sure the handsome underage boy you have tied to your bed will still be there once this meeting is over." Kei smirked as Seiko nearly burned her fingers as her lighter trembled in her hands for a brief moment.

"He's fifteen quite old enough for sex in my opinion and you have no room to talk as your male lover his waiting for you at your home, do not forget you have secrets of your own, Kei." Seiko retorted as she took a puff of her cigarette in hopes to calm her nerves, Kei was quite talented in rattling people's emotions.

"I'm not offended by this, I am a lover of beauty both genders suit my needs if only Orihara would join me for the night I'm sure that's all it would take for him to see things my way." Kei snickered, his eyes glittered lustfully.

"You overestimate your bedroom skills." Tsuki said frostily as she chose to speak to get the other members to focus on the issue at hand. "Now can we get back to why we chose to meet in the first place?" She sighed rubbing her throbbing temples.

"You're right he does seem like more of a challenge… fine three nights, just kidding though I do admit I wouldn't be displeased if he found his way to my bed he is quite delectable. Look I suggest we all just handle things separately so if things don't work out the others will have deniability in our favor and he can only get rid of one of us, to be sporting we'll take turns… so who will be the brave soul to go first?" Kei said as he locked eyes with the others who wordless agreed to the suggestion.

"I'll go first I want absolute satisfaction knowing I got rid of the mouthy little brat." Yoshida said heatedly as Kei inwardly smirked, knowing that Yoshida was going to take the bait.

"Very well we'll leave things in your capable hands." Kei said before bidding everyone a good night and leaving the meeting whistling quite merrily all the while as his inappropriately cheerful tune echoed into the night.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Notes: Well the plot thickens I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter I thought I would show what Shizuo was up to during the period of when he last saw Izaya up until meeting him once more.

I also began the ground work for the drama that will unfold with the senior shareholders, anyway thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed, put this story on alerts and favorites lists it makes me feel happy knowing others happen to like my writing.


End file.
